Harry Potter and the Order of the Fellowship
by bluetadpole1300
Summary: After the war of the ring, the fellowship wake up one morning and find them selves at the favorite place of young wizards...Hogwarts! And they are in for some some of there greatest adventures...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story takes place at the beginning of OotP (HP) and near the end of RotK (LOTR) (after the final battle, a few days before Aragorn's coronation.)

Chapter 1: The forest's end

"This way! I think the forest is ending! I can see a break in the trees!"

"I see nothing. It may seem near to your keen elven eyes, Legolas, but it'll be no more than a mile away at the closest."

"Still, it is some comfort to know that we are nearing the end of this seemingly never-ending wood"

For countless days the fellowship had trudged through the forest, and they would be more than happy to see it end. Their food supply was waning, none of them (save Legolas) were very fond of forests, and Legolas and Gimili were forever arguing about the abilities of elves and dwarves. But that was not the worst of it. Many nights ago, they had fallen asleep at home in their beds, and woken up to find themselves in this dark, mysterious forest that none of them had ever seen before. Frankly, they were dead lost. They didn't even know if they were still in Gondor, or even in middle earth. "Legolas, you may think that your sight is something, but compared to the strength of dwarves! Now _that_, my friend, is quite the phenomenon! You have not lived 'till you have seen a dwarf…" Gimili had begun another one of his rambles about one of the many great qualities of dwarves, and of course, no one was paying attention. Merry turned to Aragorn. "Not very humble, is he?!" Aragorn smiled. "Well, that's dwarves for you. When you have roamed middle earth as much as I, you will learn that you must speak to them with caution. They are among the proudest of creatures, and easily insulted."

"Look ahead! I can see the edge of the forest, and I am no elf!" this time it was Frodo that spoke. And his words were true. Not 100 paces up ahead, the trees ended, and a field of grass was visible beyond. The hobbits, all of whom were eager to see the sunlight, began to run towards the forest's end. The rest of the fellowship followed. Pippin was the first to step out of the trees, and an unexpected sight met his eyes. "It's-it's-why, that's a CASTLE!" said the surprised Pippin.

"Peregrin, my friend, you must be joking. I know of no real castle that is on the edge of a forest as great as this." Said Gandalf "If you are indeed looking at a real castle, and your eyes do not deceive you, then we are no longer in Gondor."

"No master Gandalf, his eyes don't deceive him! It's real, come see for yourself!" this time it was Sam who spoke. By now the rest of the company had reached the edge of the forest, and they all saw the same thing as the hobbits had seen. "Well that's a castle if I've ever seen one! I hope its inhabitants wouldn't mind a few guests, for I could use a good, hot meal, and a proper bed." Said Gimili. "That is a lot to hope for." Said Legolas. "This Castle could be home to nasty villains, for all we know. What do you say, Gandalf?"

Gandalf thought for a moment before replying. He than said: "Legolas is right, there could be enemies behind the doors of this castle. However, this may be the only civilization for miles. I think we should give it a try." Frodo smiled. "Than to the castle it is!"

And so the fellowship set off for the great iron gates of the mysterious castle, for what was to be the beginning of their next adventure.

Chapter 2: The Man at the Gates

It wasn't long before the fellowship arrived at the gates. They were locked, and contained no knocker of any sort. There weren't even any guards! After much deciding, they came to the decision that one of them should try shouting up at the castle. After even more deciding, they concluded that it should be Aragorn. Aragorn cleared his throat, looked up at the castle, and spoke in the loudest voice he could without sounding obnoxious. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, king of Gondor. My companions and I come in peace, but we have been traveling for many days and would like some food and rest. Please let us in, and we will explain ourselves fully! After about 5 minutes of waiting, a hook-nosed, greasy-haired man appeared dressed in black robes, holding a set of keys. "He doesn't look very friendly, does he Pip?!" Merry whispered to Pippin. The man stared at the company for awhile, and then began to speak. "Who are you, and what business do you have here at Hogwarts?" he said in a grim, monotonous voice. The fellowship was starting to get the idea that this was not a very friendly place. Aragorn stepped forward. "Give us your name, and we will give you ours."

"I am Severus Snape, and I am the potions master."

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, former ranger of the north and future king of Gondor. This is Legolas of Mirkwood, Gimili of Moria, Meriadoc, Peregrin, Frodo and Samwise of the shire, and of course Gandalf the white wizard. They noticed that Snape's eyes widened at the mention of wizard, and he began to look mildly interested. "Wizard, eh? Is this 'Gandalf" the only wizard of you lot?"

"Yes, Master Severus, he is the only wizard in our company."

"Well, than he is the only one I can allow to enter this castle, and I can't allow even him through these gates until he been inspected."

"I assure you, we all come in peace-"

"Do you really think that I am going to let any wizard who says he is good into this castle barely a month after the dark lord Voldemort has regained his body and is returning to power?!" Snape looked very frustrated and angry. His words had left the fellowship quite confused, but had made it evident that they were out of middle earth completely and has arrived in some new land called 'Hogwarts' in a time of great peril. But, it was a comfort to know that the inhabitants of this castle weren't working for whatever dark lord was troubling this place. Snape began to speak again, more calmly.

"Show me your left forearms. If you do not have a mark, I will escort you to the headmaster's office, and he can deal with you there."

The fellowship had no idea what this 'Severus' person was talking about, but they did as they were told. Snape inspected their arms.

"Hmm… I see that there are no deatheaters among you. Very well, you may come in, wizards or not. You will walk in a line behind me and stay together, and if any one of you goes missing, the consequences will be severe. Snape put the key in the lock, turned it, and the gates begun to slowly creak open. The fellowship formed a line behind Snape, and feeling like prisoners, trudged across the grounds and through the great door of the castle.

Chapter 3: Dumbledore the Wise

The journey to and through the castle had been far from boring and uninteresting. On their way, they had passed an enormous, hairy man who seemed friendly, but took too much interest in the hobbits for anyone's likening. The castle itself was big and beautiful. It looked like it was made to be lived in by a couple hundred, yet seemed nearly uninhabited. That was not the strangest thing, though. The walls were covered in lovely paintings- all if which were moving and talking as though they were alive! Merry, Pippin, and the other hobbits had been interrogating Snape with the silliest of questions, while Snape looked like he was one question away from slapping their small faces. Finally, they reached two stone gargoyles that were guarding a door. The gargoyles, like the paintings, seemed to be alive! Snape muttered something to one of them, and they immediately moved aside, allowing Snape and the fellowship to enter. Once on the other side of the door, they found themselves walking up a stone staircase, toward another door. Snape pushed open this door, revealing a medium sized, round room. The room was full of the most peculiar objects, and its walls were decorated with portraits of many men and women, all of whom seemed to be sleeping. In the center of the room, there was a large desk, with a chair on either side. "Just wait here for a moment; the headmaster will be with you shortly." Snape said, and turned around to leave. "Bye bye, Sevie!" Pippin called after him. Snape turned around, scowled at the giggling hobbits, and left. Pippin felt a hand grasp his shoulder, and turned around to see Gandalf glaring at him. "Peregrin, you arrogant little hobbit! You must be more polite to the people you meet."

"S-sorry master Gandalf, Snape is just such fun to tease! But I won't do it again, I promise."

"You better not, you fool of a Took! You'll gain us an awful reputation in this land before we've spent even a day here!"

With that, Gandalf cuffed Pippin on the back of his head, and sat down in one of the chairs. It wasn't long before an old man appeared. He was dressed in dark purple robes, and had a very long, white, beard. His blue eyes shone with kindness behind the half-moon spectacles perched on his crooked nose. He smiled, and sat down in the chair opposite Gandalf. The fellowship could already tell that this was a kind man, much kinder a man than Snape. "Ah, well this is interesting. A dwarf, an elf, two men and four little people whose species I'm not quite sure of. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am headmaster here at HogwartsSchool of witchcraft and wizardry. Who might you be, where are you from, and how did you come to be here?"

"My name is Gandalf the white, formerly Gandalf the grey, and I am pleased to meat you, Albus Dumbledore. We came here from the land of Middle Earth around five days ago by mistake, and I am not entirely sure how."

"I am pleased to meet you also, Gandalf. Severus tells me you're a wizard. Is this true?"

"It is. I am a wizard of the land called Middle Earth. They call me the white wizard."

"Would it please you to know that I am a wizard also?"

"Really?"

"Yes, I am. So is Severus and nearly everyone else living in this castle."

"Are you considered a great wizard?"

"I consider myself competent."

"And I myself. What do they call you here?"

"Oh, just Dumbledore mostly. Or Albus, for those who know me well. In my youth, I was sometimes called Al, but I'm rarely called that anymore, seeing as most that knew me back then are dead now."

Dumbledore and Gandalf conversed like this for awhile. They seemed to b becoming fast friends. The rest of the fellowship stood behind them awkwardly, waiting for the old wizards to finish. The hobbits, however, were running around the office and examining Dumbledore's many interesting objects. Sam picked up an old hat. It didn't seem too exiting, so he put it on, and it screamed "Hufflepuff!" This scared Sam so much that he left Dumbledore's things alone. Finally, Gimili spoke up.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but this isn't the time to chat. We need to know why we're here, and how we can get back. And we could use some decent food." Gandalf gave Gimili an angry look, but Dumbledore merely laughed. "Well, I'll need to think about that for awhile. I'm afraid you can't stay here, for the Filch has just cleaned the school for the students who will be arriving in the fall. But I know a place where you can stay. To take you there, I must first take you outside the school grounds. Follow me!" Dumbledore got up, and began walking towards the door. Most of the fellowship followed him.

"But-but mister Dumbledore, sir!" this time it was Sam who spoke. "We are all still very confused. We don't even really know where we are!" Dumbledore smiled at Sam. "Don't worry, young Samwise." (Gandalf had told Dumbledore everyone's name) "All will be revealed soon enough."

And with that, they all began to make there way out of Hogwartsr document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your doc

Chapter 4: A Strange Means of Transportation

A/N: Okay, I know there were a lot of screw ups in that, probably because it was my first time posting a fic and I'm not very good with computers. The end was supposed to be they made there way out of Hogwarts, not they made there ways out of the hogwartsr document here. I didn't notice that until after I posted it, and I have no idea where it came from. Please, please R&R! I really need it! Thanks!-Blue tadpole

Disclaimer: I know I forgot the to write this for my previous chapters, but I own nothing except the plot in anything I have wrote, am writing, or will ever write in this fic.

After a slightly more familiar walk, they found themselves outside the castle once again, wondering where they were going and how they were going to get there. They stood there for a few moments in silence, wondering what was coming next. This place had proved pretty strange, and they new it was probably only going to get stranger. Suddenly, they noticed ten black dots in the sky wich seemed to be coming towards them. The dots grew bigger and bigger until, upon closer inspection, they proved to be something none of the fellowship had ever believed possible. All nine of them stared in wonder and disbelief as what used to be the dots landed on the ground.

"Why, they're people! People flying on broomsticks!" said Legolas.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Thank you captain obvious!" said Aragorn sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Captain obvious? Who is this captain you speak of? I do not know him." The elf replied.

"Well, Legolas, right now captain obvious is you, considering-"

"I am not captain obvious, whoever that may be! I am Legolas Greenwood, Elven prince of Mirkwood!" said an outraged Legolas.

"No, listen! I mean-"

"Aragorn, look how blonde he is. I wouldn't bother." Merry whispered to Aragorn.

Aragorn facepalmed. "Fine, Legolas, you're not captain obvious."

"Thank you, Aragorn."

The fellowships attention turned back to the ten people who had just arrived. The looks that they were giving the fellowship were as strange as the fellowship were giving them. The silence didn't last long though. A small, preppy looking young woman with bright pink hair walked up.

"Hi there! My name's Nymphadora Tonks! Who are you?" she said, smiling.

Aragorn walked up to her, and extended his hand in greeting.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I have no idea what the hell is going on. "Well you don't need to know what the hell is going on right this moment. We will explain everything when we get to headquarters. We aren't entirely sure what the hell is going on either, so we can all figure it out when we get there. Now get on our brooms."

"DAFUQ?!"

"Get on our brooms and we'll take you to headquarters. Unless you'd rather stay here and sleep on the lawn, of course."

Reluctantly, each of the fellowship mounted the back of an order members broom, and the order took off. It was now evening, and stars were just beginning to poke there silver faces out of the indigo sky. most of the fellowship had never flown before in any way, shape or form, and most of them enjoyed the feel of the wind in there faces, and the exhilaration of being so high up. All except one. Legolas was curled up into a little ball, with his head down and eyes closed, clinging to the back of Lupin's broom for dear life. Gimli noticed, and asked the elf what was the matter.

"I don't- well, I kind of- I'm not fond of heights!" Legolas said.

"Ha! Heights do not trouble us dwarves. We love to be up amongst the clouds!"

Legolas did not reply, for he was one more unexpected dip away from barfing. Finally, Grimmauld place was in sight, and the order began to swoop down towards the lamp lit street below. This was to much for Legolas. He leant over the side of the broom and puked. Unfortunately, some young muggle women were driving by in a new cherry red sports car at the same time. You can probably guess the outcome of that. It was not pleasant for the women. Shrieks of "MY CAR!" and "MY HAIR!" could be heard as the girls sped away. Once everyone had successfully landed, Lupin turned to Legolas.

"No more flying for you." He said, trying not to laugh.

"I would appreciate that. I think those two young maidens would also." Legolas replied.

Suddenly, a tall black man stepped out from the group.

"My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt. Please read this paper, and say nothing of it out loud."

A piece of paper hovered in the air before the fellowship. It read: the secret headquarters of the order of the phoenix is located at 12 Grimmauld place. It stayed just long enough for everyone to read it, and than disintegrated. Kingsley waved his wand, and the two townhouses in front of him shifted apart, revealing number12 Grimmauld place.

"Follow me." Said Kingsley, and he began to walk toward the doors.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5: All is Revealed (mostly)

A/N: So this is my 5th chapter even though it's gonna say chapter 3… I know I know, it's a bit screwed up, but this is my first fic, and it was hard enough to even figure out how to get the damn thing posted! LUNA GIRLZ, thank you SO FREAKIN MUCH for your review, you are my savoir. I was considering giving up on this fic because no one was reviewing! Guys, your opinions are so, _so_ important to me! Anyways, thank you to Kersteen for favoriting, quaff, June reader, moonypadfootprongs14, Carri007 and Quendi for following, LUNA GIRLZ and RAVEnREBLE for doing both! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

The inside of the building was dark, unwelcoming, and strange. It was unlike anything the fellowship had ever seen, and they didn't like it very much. Of course, the fellowship didn't get to see much of it, since they were told to stay in the front hall. But the very air had an unfriendly feel to it, as if it had previously been dwelt in by generations of sly, cruel people, and their presences remained there still. They could hear whispering drifting out from the kitchen, and were almost certain that it was about them. They began to regret ever getting on those brooms and letting themselves be taken to this foul place. The hobbits were waiting patiently, but the same could not be said for the other four. Gandalf and Legolas were used to being treated with the utmost respect, but Gandalf understood that since he was not the only wizard here, he could not expect to be honored as he was when he was one of the few wizards in middle earth, and he respected that. Legolas, however, still felt that elven princes should not be left waiting musty old halls. Gimli felt similar about dwarves. Aragorn was used to being able to get people to do whatever he wanted them to once he told them that he was Isildur's heir, but all it got him here was confused looks. They were tempted to barge into the room that all the whispering was coming from and demand to know what was going on. However, just as Gimli raised his axe, a round faced, friendly looking woman came in, and the mood of the hall lightened up. The woman smiled, and said

"Hello there! My name is Molly Weasley. Welcome to 12 Grimmauld place! I'm terribly sorry for keeping you all waiting. I've got some soup left from dinner, but I suppose that by now you all must be hungrier for information than you are for food. Follow me into the kitchen, and we'll explain all that we can."

The fellowship, feeling much happier, walked into the kitchen and each took a seat at the long, rectangular table. Kingsley sat down at the head of the table, while the remaining order members found seats wherever they could. Kingsley began to speak.

"Welcome to Grimmauld place, and more importantly to London, capital city of our country England. We are the order of the phoenix. The order of the phoenix is a secret organization devoted to fighting the dark lord and ensuring his permanent downfall."

Kingsley paused, clearly waiting to address any questions that were to be asked by the newcomers. He did not have to wait long,

"What dark lord do you speak of? We had a dark lord in our land, but we recently brought him down." Said Aragorn.

"Our dark lord is known as Voldemort. Lord Voldemort." This time it was Lupin who spoke. He than proceeded to tell the story of Voldemort, beginning with the boy Tom Riddle and ending with the fatal night in the graveyard barely a month ago. For awhile, everyone at the table was silent. Then Gandalf spoke.

"I am impressed by your story. You're people have been under much strain. Now, tell us more about the people in this country, your wizards and what you and your order are doing currently."

"Tell us everything!" Gimli added enthusiastically.

So, as requested, Lupin told them everything. Everything he knew, that is. About wizards and muggles, Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, the order, the deatheaters, Dumbledore, the ministry, Harry Potter, and everything in-between. By the time he finished, it was nearly midnight, and most of the order had gone home.

"That was intriguing" said Gandalf "I'm delighted and interested to hear about this land you call England, and saddened to know that you are being troubled by this evil tyrant, Voldemort. We, however, are unsure about what to make of this situation. I will need to discuss the matter privately sometime with my companions, but-"

"DO I SENSE A PARTY?!"

Sirius had just slid into the kitchen in his sock feet, clutching a half empty bottle of firewiskey. Any order members that were still in the kitchen facepalmed.

"This is Sirius Black. He's- well, we'll explain him tomorrow, but he's an order member." Said Kingsley, in an agitated voice.

"You've missed a lot, Sirius. Where have you been?" asked Lupin

"Sleeping, like normal people do this time of night." Sirius grumbled in reply.

"Which reminds me," said Kingsley, "we should all be getting to bed. All you visitors will have to split yourselves up between the two bedrooms second and third to the left at the top of the stairs. Goodnight." He walked out of the kitchen, and a few seconds later they heard the door slam. Sirius's remark seemed to have reminded everyone of how tired they really were. Everyone in the kitchen filed out, and began to make their ways upstairs. The last thing they heard was Sirius's disappointed voice echoing up from the kitchen.

"Party's on for tomorrow, right guys?"

A/N: Hope you like it! I have already decided on the plot, but am out of inspiration for everything else! So I have left the oh-so-important task of figuring out scenes, friendships, funny moments, and maybe even romances to my loyal fans, favoriters, followers and readers. That means you. That's right, you tell me what you want to see, because I honestly don't know and am fresh out of ideas, and if I like your idea, you'll see it in my story next time I update! I will give credit to whoever came up with the idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 6: Of kings and Fuzzy Pajamas

A/N: Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed! You guys make this story worth writing. If I hadn't gotten any reviews, I would have quit long ago. No, I am not dead. Sorry for the updating delay, though. School started, and life got in the way. Anyway, I would like to give credit to LUNA GURLZ and doctorpotter for their ideas, I will be using both of them sometime (doctorpotter, I will be using the second idea not the first one). I will let you know what they are when they come up; I don't want to spoil anything! And yes, I'm still looking for ideas. Anyways, on with the show!

"Hermione, get your stupid cat off my bed!"

"Sorry to inform you, Ron, but Crookshanks has a mind of his own, and I can't control everything he does!"

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP ARGUEING!? In case you haven't noticed, I've been through a lot in the past few days, I've got a hearing coming up, and I need to sleep!"

Despite his fatigue, Harry could still yell. He probably would not have yelled if he had known that Grimmauld place was currently playing host to travelers who had been through a great deal more than he had, but he had been asleep when they had arrived, and therefore had no idea. Neither did his two friends. And that is why, on their way downstairs, they were confronted by an incredibly groggy, bed-headed king. Of course, meeting a hairy man who looked like he'd never been properly introduced to a shower was the last thing any of them expected. Hermione, as usual, was first to head downstairs. The boys weren't very far behind her, and she nearly shattered their eardrums with her scream. "Geez, Hermione! What's the prob-GAAUH! WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT!?" Ron tripped over Harry and fell backwards onto the floor. Harry helped his friend up, and all three kids drew their wands and pointed them threateningly at the stranger. Aragorn reached for his sword, only to find that it wasn't there. Of course it wasn't. Who keeps swords in fuzzy blue bathrobes?! He hadn't been intending to use it on the kids anyway; it was just instinctive for him to draw his weapon whenever someone else did. Perhaps it was for the best that he was sword-less, for the last thing he wanted to do was scare the poor kids. He meant them no harm, and he wanted them to know it. So he put his hands in the air, as if to say that he neither wanted to, nor was able, to harm them. He was just about to introduce himself when a pretty young girl with long, silky red hair wandered into the hall, woken up by the noise and curious to see what was going on. When she noticed her brother and his friends at the top of the stairs, holding their wands and facing a tall, unknown man her jaw dropped and her eyes widened ever so slightly. This was not what she had been expecting. _Maybe he's a death eater! He certainly looks unfriendly. Or maybe the order recruited a new member. But that doesn't just happen overnight. He's massive, whoever he is. I wouldn't want him as my enemy. If he is a death eater how did he get in here, and why is he wearing a fuzzy bathrobe…_

Ginny's thoughts were bouncing back and forth from conclusion to conclusion, trying to find one that made sense. The tension in the room had mounted to a hostile and rather awkward climax. Finally, Aragorn spoke: "You must be the youths that Kingsley spoke of. You may put away your weapons, I mean you no harm."

The three kids pocketed their wands, but still looked at the pajama-clad stranger with uncertainty. If he knew Kingsley, he could not be that bad. That is, _If_ he knew Kingsley. He could be lying. But the man smiled.

"All I'm getting from you children is hostile glares! These clothes do not make me look threatening, do they?" His joke had made the kids realize how ridiculous the man looked in his incredibly fuzzy, powder blue housecoat. Ginny giggled. Within a few seconds, Hermione followed suit, and the boys snickered a little. Ginny now had to bite her lip to keep from laughing uncontrollably.

"What's your name," asked Harry, "and why are you here?"

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur, last of the dùnadain."

"Wearer of the blue bathrobe." Ron added, and one again, the upstairs hall of 12 Grimmauld place was filled with laughter.

"I hail from a country known as Gondor, in a land known as middle-earth, a great distance from here. The cause and reason of my arrival are unknown to all I have asked, myself included."

The hall went quiet for awhile. Finally, Ron broke the silence.

"Well, my name is Ronald Weasley, and I hail from the burrow!"

Aragorn shook his hand, trying not to laugh at the boy's greeting.

"Well met, Ronald Weasley, it's a pleasure to meet you. Now who are your friends here? And what about that young lady back there, who giggles but does not speak?"

"My name is Harry Potter, son of James, and I hail from Surrey."

"My name is Hermione Granger, and I hail from London."

Ginny then stepped out of the shadows.

"My name is Ginerva Weasley, daughter of Molly, and I also hail from the burrow."

"Well met, Ronald, Harry, Hermione, and Ginerva." Said Aragorn

"Call me Ron." Said Ron

"And me Ginny!" Ginny piped up

The five of them went down to the living room, and talked. Aragorn wanted to know of the children's adventures in the Wizarding world, so he didn't end up talking that much.

Merry didn't know what time it was when he was woken. He did know that it was too early for an exhausted hobbit that had spent the past few days journeying and hadn't gotten to sleep till midnight on the previous night to be waking up. He was sure of the cause of his awaking. He had heard a young man yelling a few bedrooms down. _Kingsley told me that there were young people here. I hope they don't usually yell in the morning!_

He tried to re-enter the peaceful, dreamless sleep that he had been in before his rude awakening. He was just drifting off…

"EEEEEEEEK!" A loud, girly shriek echoed throughout the house. Apparently the kids weren't done yelling.

The scream was soon followed by what sounded like another young man yelling "WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT!?"

Despite his annoyance, Merry snickered. _They've met one of the fellowship _He thought. _Probably Aragorn. He looks scary in the morning._

The young hobbit tried, once again, to fall back to sleep. After about 15 minutes of lying awake, tossing and turning, it became clear to him that he was not going back to sleep. He sat up, yawned loudly, and looked around at the semi-dark room he was sharing with Gandalf and the other hobbits. The old wizard was gone, which puzzled Merry, for he hadn't heard Gandalf get up. Frodo and Pippin were in dozing peacefully, their chests rising and falling gently. Sam, however, was staring at the ceiling, his eyes wide open. Merry waved at him from across the room, and Sam returned the wave with a small smile. Merry got out of his sleeping bag, headed to the door, and motioned for Sam to follow. Sam got up, crept across the room (stepping over Frodo and Pippin), until he stood beside Merry in the doorway.

"With half the house awake, somebody must be making breakfast!"

Merry whispered to Sam once the two were safely outside the bedroom, and could talk without worrying about waking the other hobbits.

Sam chuckled. "Let's go see what they're making!" he replied, and they were about to make their ways downstairs, when somebody grabbed the backs of their shirts. The two hobbits squealed in surprise, and turned around, to find themselves face to face with Gandalf.

"Not now!" he whispered sharply. Dragging them by the backs of their shirts, he led them down the hall and into a dusty room with the name 'Regulus Black' engraved on the mahogany door. There, sitting on the unused bed, was Dumbledore.

A/N: I don't know if the door was Mahogany. Siriusly, I don't. Just a wild guess. And I credit the idea of the fellowship waking up to harry yelling at ron and Hermione to LUNA GURLS.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 7: Incantations and Shrunken Feet

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

"Good morning, young hobbits. Did you sleep well last night?"

Dumbledore addressed them calmly and kindly, as only Dumbledore can do when thrust into the strangest of situations that he'd ever known. He had lay awake all throughout the previous night, searching every corner of his brain for a decent explanation as to why the eight bizarre strangers were in the U.K, and how he could get them back to where they came from. He could find no answers for either of his questions. Most who had had a group of travelers as confused, bedraggled, and strangely clothed as the fellowship taken into their workplace saying they came from lands unheard of would have immediately contacted their local mental hospital. But not Dumbledore. He had lived long enough to know that in the Wizarding world, nothing was impossible. He had heard of dwarves before, but never, in all his 150 years, had he heard of a hobbit. He didn't intend to keep the five shorter-than-average guests cooped up in Grimmauld place for their entire stay, but if he let them out into the city, the public's reactions would be most unpleasant for the dwarf and hobbits, and might attract some unwanted attention. Though Gimli _might_ be able to pass for a midget, the hobbits would not. They were not just short, but all around small, with the exception of their feet (another trait that helped ensure that the hobbits could not pass for midgets). During the hours he spent lying awake the previous night, Dumbledore had concluded that if he couldn't get them home, the least he could do was make them fit in. And that was what had brought him to Grimmauld place today.

"Here in our fine country of England, we don't have hobbits and dwarves. The only race of short people that live here are goblins and house elves, but I don't think you'll be able to pass as either of those. So your friend Gandalf and I have decided to cast some temporary spells on you to make you taller and more human-like, so you'll fit in with our society a bit better."

The hobbits looked offended for a second, but then they realized that Dumbledore was trying to help them, and they would much rather be changed than be the talk of the town.

"Err-Dumbledore? What about Frodo, Pippin and Gimli? D'you want me to go get them?" Sam asked

"That would be much appreciated, thank you Sam." Dumbledore replied, and Sam scampered off down the hall, in search of his friends. Dumbledore than turned to Pippin, the last remaining hobbit in the room

"Would you like to go first, Pippin, seeing as none of your other companions are present at the moment? Pippin nodded briskly in reply; for fear that his voice would shake if he attempted to speak. He trusted Dumbledore, but magic was a mysterious, foreign thing to Pippin, he had scarcely witnessed it; and he found the idea of having it preformed on him petrifying. Yet frightening as it may be, he knew that it was necessary. He closed his eyes, and waited for the old headmaster to work his magic. Dumbledore lifted his wand and began to wave it around, forming intricate patterns of color in the air before him. The patterns did not linger for long before they came flying towards Pippin in the form of streams of indigo light. As he did so, strange incantations flowed from his lips, working with his wand to provide the magic that was needed for Pippin's growth spell. The whole process lasted no longer than 10 seconds, and it did not hurt Pippin, as he feared it would. He felt a curious tingling sensation surging through his body, beginning in the place on his lower chest where his was hit with Dumbledore's spell, progressing through the centers of his bones and slowly seeping through his muscles until his whole body had been consumed by the feeling. For a few short seconds, Pippin felt light-headed and dizzy, yet _alive_. It felt like his body was glowing on the inside, and the light was struggling to burst through his skin. Suddenly, it was gone. It seemed like the light had been doused, and Pippin felt like himself again. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find the top of Gandalf's slightly lower than his own. For the first time, he could look the old wizard, who was as tall as the average grown man; in the eye without having to look up, a feat he had never dreamed of accomplishing. An enormous smile spread across Pippin's once-small face. He laughed, and rested his elbow on Gandalf's shoulder, giving the white wizard an incredibly smug and slightly cocky look. Gandalf turned to Dumbledore, looking mildly irritated, and said:

"Come now, Dumbledore, you needn't have added that extra height?"

"I didn't add any extra height. The height he is now is the height he would be if he were a man."

Gandalf grumbled something inaudible in reply.

"When I was my normal height, I was quite tall for a hobbit." Pippin said cheerfully.

He than attempted to take a step forward, stumbled, and face planted on the dusty carpet. He sat up, feeling rather foolish and found the two old wizards chuckling merrily at his clumsiness.

"Walking will certainly be different for you from now on. You'll have to get used to your new, smaller feet. Seeing as they're now human-sized, you'll have to start wearing shoes." Said Dumbledore.

"And new clothes" said Gandalf. "Your present ones don't seem to have grown with you."

"I-I think I can get used to my new height, but _shoes_?! I would rather not, thank you." Pippin disliked the idea of wearing shoes almost as much as he had the idea of being subject to a spell before it was preformed on him. Everyone in Regulus's former bedroom seemed to be paying too much attention to how Pippin was reacting to his changes to notice the three hobbits and sleepy-eyed dwarf that were now standing in the doorway.. It didn't take long for to Gandalf notice them and invited them in. Sam, it seemed, had informed Merry, Frodo, and Gimli of what Dumbledore intended to do, so they did not need to waste time on explanations. The four of them looked quite scared, for they were as unfamiliar with magic as Pippin had been. Pippin told them that the magic was neither painful nor unpleasant, and they all relaxed a bit. Dumbledore than asked who would like to go first. The room went silent. Finally, Frodo nervously volunteered to go first. He was shaking a bit as Dumbledore pulled out his wand, but it subsided as the wizard began to utter the spell. The stream of indigo light his Frodo in his lower chest, as it had Pippin, and a look of pure tranquility engulfed his face. Once the spell was complete, Frodo opened his eyes, and the face that had been so peaceful a few seconds ago lit up like a Christmas tree when Frodo discovered that he was as tall as Gandalf. Still smiling, Frodo went over and joined Pippin, and the two of them left the room as the spell was being preformed on Gimli. Frodo turned to Pippin.

"I'm hungry. Let's go down and see what they're making for breakfast."

And they took off towards the stairs, headed for the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld place.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 8: Cooking With Hobbits

A/N: No reviews?

The more you review, the sooner I update. I _need_ your opinions. They're my motivation. And one does no simply write without motivation. No reviews, no frequent updates. Period.

Clunk, Clunk, Thump, Clunk, Thump.

The young wizards and Aragorn momentarily paused their conversations at the sound of footsteps racing down the stairs.

"It seems we are soon to have company." Aragorn said, addressing no one in particular. His comment went unanswered by the kids, who were all staring intently at the stairs, eager to find out who their next strange visitors were going to be. It wasn't long before Pippin came careening into the kitchen, with Frodo on his heels. Panting, they skidded to a stop. Frodo smiled.

"Where's breakfast?" he asked, excitedly.

Aragorn and the kids looked at one another, sharing glances that made it evident that none of them wanted to be the one to tell the hobbits that breakfast hadn't even been considered yet. Frodo's face fell, and the hobbits shared their own glance, this one full of disappointment. The lack of delicious smells and the bareness of the stove combined with the shifty glances the people sitting around the table were passing to one another could only mean one thing: no breakfast.

"In that case, someone had better start cooking!" he said enthusiastically. No reply.

"Well than, I guess I'll do it!" said Pippin, who promptly marched over to the stove, took one look at it, and realized that he didn't have the slightest idea of how to operate it, let alone turn it on.

"Err, I might need some help." He mumbled, embarrassed.

The kitchen broke out into laughter. When it ceased, Frodo stepped forward.

"Forgive me for our rudeness, but I don't believe we have been properly introduced. My name is Frodo Baggins, and I come from the Shire. My foolish friend over there is Peregrine Took, but he is called Pippin.

"I am no fool, I am just unsure of how to use your stove, as would you be if you were attempting to cook in a strange kind of kitchen, the likes of which you've never seen before."

"Here, Pippin, my name is Ginny, and I'll help you." Said Ginny, hurrying over to the stove before the hobbit (who was currently pressing every button he could get his hands on) burned himself on the now glowing stovetop. Pippin seemed a little too fascinated by the hot, red elements. She pushed him out of the way, and turned everything that had been turned on off. Pippin finally stopped giving the stovetop the dear-in-headlights look, and turned to face Ginny.

"You're going to help me? Thank you- uh- what was your name again?" He asked, his face going as red as the elements had been. She giggled.

"For the second time, I'm Ginny. You're really going to have to get used to our technology!"

"Well than, Ginny, can you please show me where you keep your eggs?"

"They're in the fridge."

"Fridge? What is a fridge?"

Ginny laughed again, and so did all the other kids.

"This is the fridge." She replied, patting its white, plastic surface. "It's basically a big box lined with ice that we use to keep food cold so that it doesn't spoil."

As the Ginny explained the workings of the kitchen to the formerly clueless Pippin, Frodo took her chair, and started up a conversation with everybody at the table.

"Soooo, what are your names?" he asked, rather quietly.

"My name's Ron. Ron Weasley."

"My name's Hermione Granger."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Pleased to meet you all. I assume Aragorn's told you all about us and where we come from?"

The kids shook their heads.

"Well, has he told you most of it?"

More shaking of heads from young wizards.

"He must have told you some of it!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded.

"Well, than you know that I'm a hobbit, and what a hobbit is?"

"A _hobbit_? Nope." Said Ron, snickering.

"So I am left with the task of explaining." Frodo said, staring daggers at Aragorn, who smirked slightly and rolled his eyes.

"Well, we are very short, about knee-height on you, with exceptionally big, hairy feet. We are a cheerful sort of folk, with round faces and bellies, which is probably due to our fondness of food." Frodo explained.

Hermione studied him for a second before saying what both Harry and Ron were thinking:

"You don't fit any of those descriptions."

"Well, yes, that's because the kind old wizard –Dumbledore, I think his name is- cast a spell on me this morning to make me look more human."

The kids suddenly looked more alert.

"Dumbledore is _here_?!" said Harry, his green eyes suddenly wide beneath his round glasses."

"Yes, Dumbledore is here. Why do you-" Harry, Ron, and Hermione took off down the hall before Frodo could finish what he was saying.

"Well, there goes that." Frodo mumbled to himself disappointedly.

"Do not worry. They will come around. As you heard in Lupin's tale last night, Harry holds the fate of this world in his hands. It is a mighty burden for one so young." Said Aragorn

Frodo smiled.

"I can identify with him. The fate of one's world is indeed no easy burden. I wonder how he's handling it?"

"Maybe you could ask him about it sometime." Replied Aragorn

The sound of hurried footsteps could be heard heading towards the kitchen.

"That must be Sam and Merry." Said Pippin to Ginny. She was about to ask who Sam and Merry were, but her question was answered before it could be asked. The two hobbits burst into the kitchen, much like Frodo and Pippin had.

"Hullo Merry, Sam! This is Ginny. She's teaching me how to cook in this strange kitchen. We're making breakfast. Want to help?"

Sam's face lit up like a Christmas display. He wanted nothing more. He could not remember the last time he had cooked, but he knew that it had been far too long, and he yearned to work in the kitchen again. He ran towards the stove, and introduced himself to Ginny.

"Hello, miss Ginny. My name is Samwise Gamgee, and I love to cook!"

Ginny smiled at his enthusiastic greeting.

"Than you have experience in the kitchen?" she asked

"Ha!" said Merry, who had just joined them. "Most of us hobbits can cook before we can write!"

"That's good. Although, you wouldn't guess it with him." She replied, pointing at Pippin."

Pippin frowned, in an offended sort of way.

"I'm not that bad!"

Merry laughed.

"Who burnt grandmother Took's birthday turkey?"

Pippin blushed, and muttered something inaudible at the ground.

Ginny, Merry, and Pippin were so busy discussing cooking abilities that none of them noticed that Sam had wandered over to the stove, and was fiddling with the dials. Suddenly, the elements lit up. Much like Pippin, he was fascinated by the glowing stove-top. Enthralled, he lifted a cautious finger and reached down to touch of the glowing, red circles.

"YAAAAH! OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!"

Merry, Ginny and Pippin turned around to see Sam, jumping up and down with his finger in his mouth, his brown eyes wide with surprise. The whole thing looked rather comical, and they had to bite their lips to keep themselves from bursting out into uncontrollable laughter. Ginny, being the most responsible of the trio, kindly directed Sam to the sink, where she ran his hurt finger under cold water.

"Thank you, Ginny." He said.

"No Problem." She replied. "Now every body that's helping with breakfast over here."

Merry and Pippin shuffled came over to where she was standing. After a few seconds, Frodo got up from the table and joined them.

"Now," she said, her voice suddenly full of authority, "lets get down to business. We've got to start making progress if we want breakfast before noon!

A/N: Romance. Yes? No? who? Let me know in your reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8: Let's get Down to Business

A/N: Holy bleep it's been awhile! No, I'm not dead. It probably seemed like I had fallen off the face of the fanfiction planet. And I pretty much did. Actually, it was more like I was dragged off by holiday bustle, sports, a school musical (a Christmas carol, I was tiny Tim!), a couple hundred math tests, and two very large science projects. Anyhoo, thank you for all your lovely reviews, follows and favorites! I really don't deserve them after abandoning you like that! I know a ridiculously short chapter is no way to make it up to you, but I promise there will be more coming asap!

Blue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

After a delicious breakfast of bacon and eggs (the hobbits, it turns out, were actually very good cooks once they learned to use the kitchen), Gandalf took the fellowship into the living room. There were still many important matters that needed discussing. Privately. Once they were all seated comfortably in various places around the room, Gandalf cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I am glad to see that you are enjoying yourselves here. However, we have been confronted with a serious decision that we need to make. Our hosts are kind, but for how much longer can we rely purely on their hospitality, and expect to stay here free of cost? Many live here, but this is not a hotel. Nor is it a shelter for poor and weary travelers, run by its owners out of the goodness of their hearts. This is the headquarters of an important organization. I spoke with Dumbledore this morning, and he asked me if we would like to help them with their cause."

The room went silent. No one was entirely sure what the white wizard had meant.

"In other words, he asked me if we would temporarily join the Order of the Phoenix." Gandalf declared.

Once again, silence engulfed the room. But it was not like the previous silence. This silence was not empty and confused, but full of unspoken thoughts. Everyone in Grimmauld place's living room was thinking about what Gandalf had said. Some were surprised; some had known that the question would eventually arise ever since they had discovered the purpose of the place in which they were staying. Gandalf gave them a moment to think, before continuing.

"I have decided to ask your opinions in the matter; it would be unfair to make the decision myself on your behaves. I think we should vote on this. If the majority of us wish to join the Order and aid them in their cause, then we shall. If the opposite occurs, than we will simply stay here for as long as we may, and test their kindness and hospitality to its limits."

Merry was the first to reply.

"I am not one to be idle while a land and it's innocent citizens are plagued by an evil tyrant. I vote in favor of us joining the order."

Pippin voiced his opinion next.

"On this matter, I am in agreement with Merry. Ginny saved me from the stove, and I will save her from this dark lord- Vodlort, or whatever his name is."

Then Gimli spoke.

"My opinion differs greatly from yours, master hobbit. I know to little of the workings of this land to make any decisions such as this. For all we know, this order could truly be evil, though they see themselves as good, and this so called 'dark lord' could actually be good."

"My dearest dwarf," said Merry, his face calm but a twinge of anger in his voice, "did you not hear the stories told last night by Mr. Lupin? This dark lord is nothing but dark! He is a murderer and a dictator who will stop at nothing to achieve absolute power and domination! Or do you believe that all that was merely a falsehood that Lupin was somehow able to come up with on the spot?"

"That is exactly what I believe." Replied the dwarf.

Merry's eyes flashed with anger, but a look from Gandalf ensured that any words that he was going to say did not come out. The fellowship was in a strange land in a dark time, the last thing they needed was to be arguing amongst themselves. Calmly, the wizard asked the rest of the company their opinions on the matter.

"My opinion is not yet decided. Referring to what Gimli said, I know too little about, well, _anything_, to make any alliances or decisions that will be set in stone."

The rest of them nodded. The dwarf and hobbits were, apparently, the only ones who had decided opinions. Gandalf nodded slowly.

"In that case, it does not look like we will be making any decisions today. We will meet here again in three days, and by then, I will need your opinions. Now go amuse yourselves."

He flicked his wrists forward, as if he was shooing something away, and the fellowship exited the living room, each one heading for a different part of the house. They may have gone different ways, but they were all wondering the same thing: what will happen if we join the order?


End file.
